Halloween: Death and Candy
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: For Cyeshinni. Yuugi and co. go trick or treating. For a bit of fun, Yuugi pushes Atemu and the ancient pharaoh lands in trash, getting ketchup on him. Yuugi, being the naive hikari that he is, thinks he killed Atemu. Funnier than sounds. R&R!


This story has been delayed numerous times, because of my having no time to write it. I say this only as an apology to Cyeshinni, because this fanfic is supposed to be for her. Gomen, Yami-san! I hope you like this anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.

Warnings(for those fools who believe warnings are necessary): ANZU-BASHING! MASS MAYHEM AND CHAOS! YAOI/YURI POSSIBLE! CHARACTER DEATH(kinda)! Happy now?

So Ya Know: Atemu Yami. Different name, same weird pharaoh.

It was a typical Halloween night in Domino City. Well, as typical as one could get. The entire cast of _Yuugiou_ were dressed to go trick-or-treating; ignoring the fact that they were "too old" to go. It had been arranged for all of them to meet at the Kame Game Store. Suguroko-kun had decorated the enterior to be a little haunted mansion, in promotion for the new games he had ordered from the United Kingdom. As Yuugi's friends walked into the all-too familiar store, they were taken aback by the darkened scene before them. Cobwebs decorated the ceiling; a pirate stood, half-dead, in the corner of the room; a witch was brewing comething in her cauldron, while a malicious smirk overtook her lips; Skeletons were playing poker at a small table, while mice crawled beneath. Lights flashed and black lightbulbs caused the white clothes of the teenagers to glow.

To say the least, everyone was amazed.

Jonouchi, Honda, Mai, Mokuba, Bakura and Ryou all stood, transfixed. "Wow..." Ryou breathed. "This is awesome."

"Definitely." Honda nodded.

"...I've seen better." Seto added in as he walked through the entrance to join his commrades for the evening. Everyone, in turn, spun to fix him with a cruel stare. He simply snarled, but said nothing.

"You guys like it?" Came a small, familiar voice. All turned to look in the direction of their host and friend.

Jonouchi screamed and ran behind Hiroto-kun.

"Don't let the zombie pirate touch me!" He screamed. A giggle came from the "zombie pirate" as the creature made his way around the pointy-haired bisexual brunette, and up to the blond boy-toy.

"Jou-kun, it's only me!"

"...Yuugi?" Jonouchi asked, his voice quiet. Yuugi smiled and nodded. At this realization, Jonouchi flushed in embarrassment, but heaved a great sigh of relief.

"Nice outfit, Yuugi." Mokuba complimented, walking up to his equal-in-height. Yuugi smiled. Raising his arms, he spun around for everyone to view the costume he was so proud of.

"You really like it?" He asked. "Atemu helped me make it." At the mention of his boyfriend's name, Yuugi drifted off into what the others had dubbed "AtemuLand". Thus said, they went to look at each other's outfits.

"Honda-kun, you're not dressed as Harry Potter again, are you?" Bakura asked.

"No." Honda replied, defensively. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Then why the hell is there a lightning-bolt scare on your forehead?" Jou asked, flicking the spot with his fingers. Honda flustered, but managed to choke out a rebuttle (though not a very believable one).

"Well... I was th-thinking that Malfoy admired Harry so much... that he just wanted to be like him..." At this, Honda's voice floated off into mumbles and squirms.

Jonouchi came dressed as a samurai, Mokuba as the zombie, Seto as the Eric (AKA the phantom) from _Phantom of the Opera_; Mai came as a seductive witch, her shirt cut low and skirt coming down to only just below her theighs. Her lucious lips were painted a maroon color, matching the color of her nails. Ryou and Bakura came as a paired-costume. Bakura was dressed as an elaborate vampire, while Ryou wore a nice dress, and had his silver hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"So... what exactly are you guys potraying?" Yuugi asked quizzically, having reappeared from AtemuLand.

"Bakura-san's the vampire," Ryou smiled.

"And my hikari is my main prey." The ancient tomb raider completed. To demonstrate (or simply because he wanted to) Bakura grabbed his koi around the waist and yanked him to his side. Then he raised his unused hand and gently bent Ryou's head to his shoulder, before opening his mouth wide, and sinking into his boyfriend's neck. Ryou gasped.

And all of them stood, staring. Jounchi licked his lips ever-so subtely. Seto tried to keep the shocked intrigue from showing on his face (or, half his face, since the other half was dawned with a white mask). Yuugi flushed. Honda's mouth dropped open, Mai even had to look interested, and Mokuba saw a little bit into why his brother and friends were so into man-on-man action.

"Hey, guys. Yuugi, why didn't you tell me they were here?"

"ATEMU!" Yuugi cried, beaming and running into the arms of his ancient spirit. All company glanced over to see the co-host. Atemu stood, holding his aibou, dressed in all black. Tight black pants clung to his legs, while his tight sleeveless shirt showed off his muscular chest. His hair was temporarily dyed black with the black hairspray, and black cat ears with orange fuzz popped out of his head. A fluffy tail even complimented his backside.

"Wow, Atemu-chan." Mai stated. "You... went a little overboard, didn'tcha?"

Atemu smiled meekly, but shrugged. "Maybe." He admitted.

"But he's so cute!" Yuugi said happily, hugging his koi again. Atemu flushed.

"Does anyone want any cookies or anything?" The ancient pharaoh asked, trying to pull away from his hikari before they started kissing. "We have cupcakes and cookies." When most agreed, Atemu (followed closely by Yuugi) made his way back into the kitchen to fetch the refreshments.

An hour later...

Everyone else was gathered in the Kame Game Store. It was a little after eight o' clock, and most were eating the cookies Yuugi and Atemu had spent the good part of the day making. They were all joined by Marik, Malik, Noa, Otogi, Shizuko and Isis. Unlike their friends, Marik and Malik did not share Bakura and Ryou's need to dress as a theme. Malik came as Frankenstien's monster, while Marik was dressed as a television set. Isis was dressed wonderfully as Medusa, dawning the best wig for the job. Noa had come as a princess, with a lavish pink ballgown and a tiara that sparkled in the light. Otogi had dressed as Wolfman (while Honda joked he need not have dressed up) and Shizuko was a faerie. Shizuko clung to her brother's forearm, leaving the almost-famous duelist little "alone time" with Seto. Noa and Mokuba went off into one of the less decorated areas of the room and started dueling. Isis walked over to Mai, trying to talk to her, but the witch was a little less cooperative. The two had had a fight the day before and Mai, being rather stubborn that she was, was unable to forgive her girlfriend so easily. Yet, as Isis continued to talk and plead with the blond goddess, Mai eventually gave in. Honda, meanwhile, was not having anyone hang all over him or plead with him, or duel with him; so he went a few feet away from his friends and started "practicing his moves" with the little twig he called a wand.

"Are you guys going to be leaving soon?" Suguroko asked, around 8:30. He walked into the main store room, dressed as a slain cook. "The party for the store is going to start at nine, and I agreed all of you could come, as long as you were out _before_ the buyers came."

"Yes, grandpa." Yuugi sighed, but removed himself from Atemu's lap and turned to his tomodachi(friends). "Let's go trick-or-treating, guys." With that, they all followed the world-renowned duelist to the front door.

But they stopped, before leaving. Because at the door, hand raised to press the button, stood the ugliest thing known to mankind.

"A- Anzu..." Yuugi placed a fake smile on his lips. "What are you doing here...?"

"I came by to see if you all were going out tonight. I guess you are. Could I come? Why didn't you call me? I was waiting by the phone all evening for the call..." The creature-from-Planet-Fugly kept yemmering on, not noticing that no one was paying attention. In fact, most of them were either covering their ears from her voice, or covering their eyes to keep from looking at her face. Yuugi was about to interrupt when he felt a light tug on his arm.

"Whoa...!" Pulled over to the side, he looked up at his captor.

"What is she doing here?" Atemu hissed.

"I don't know!" Yuugi replied honestly. "I didn't invite her! I made sure no one mentioned it to her! She must have assumed..."

"And I was so lonely and cold, because you know my cardboard box has no heater in there..." Anzu continued.

"Well, get her out of here!"

"Because the last person who had the bright idea to put a heater in their box had their house destroyed, and is in the hospital right now..."

"I'll try, pharaoh." Yuugi sighed. His demeanor showed that he had no clue how to go about this. Not only that, but he was well-aware that, whatever he did, it would make little difference.

Walking back over to the door, Yuugi tried to interrupt the thing-that-would-not-shut-up. "Anzu!"

"Hmm?" She asked, her ears perked in anticipation at what she wanted to hear.

"Uhm," Yuugi thought hard to come up with an excuse as to why she was not allowed to tag along. "There are too many people here..."

"I won't take up much room!"

Yuugi tried to restrain himself from saying she would, in fact, take up too much room.

"But we already have more than enough costumes..."

"Mine's an original! There's no one here, I guarentee, who will have the same one."

Yuugi could not help himself. "You're... dressed up?"

"Of course!" Anzu gave a heinous giggle. "Didn't you notice?" The blank look on the smallest boy's face showed clearly that he had not, but Anzu paid no mind. "I'm a transvestite." From somewhere in the back of the room, there was a gagging sound. And a chuckle.

"A... trans...vestite...?"

"Yeah." Anzu beamed. "You know; a transvestite from Transylvania." She attempted to sing the notes from Dr. Frankenfurter's theme song, but failed miserably. In the back of the room, there was another gag, and another chuckle. And a definite guffaw.

"Uhm... yeah..." Yuugi was at a loss for what to say. Atemu, noticing his aibou in need, raced to his side. He was direct with his refusal.

"Look, we have everyone here who was _invited_ already."

"And now you have me. You did invite me, right? I mean, the notice might have gotten lost in the mail."

"It wasn't sent through mail." Atemu argued. "They were told. And no one told you."

"No, but I heard about it." Anzu debated.

"By who?"

"You."

"_Me_?"

"Yeah. When you told Jonouchi and Honda they were invited. I heard about it then. I only knew it was a matter of time before you called me to tell me."

"But we didn't."

"You might have forgotten." Anzu suggested, before smiling. "And for that, I am willing to forgive you. Now. When are we going?"

Yuugi's amethyst eyes looked up at his pharaoh's crimson orbs, pleading helplessness. No matter what, the excuses would bounce off Anzu's thick and ugly head. She would find a way around them. No one would want her there, but she would stalk them anyhow. With this, Atemu sighed heavily.

"Fine." He muttered, with poison seeping from his every syllable. "You can come along."

"Yay!"

"WHAT?"

To this, Atemu slammed the door in Anzu's face. However, she was too busy being joyful to notice. Atemu then turned to everyone inside; all of whom (with the exception of Yuugi) were glaring at the ancient pharaoh. "I'm sorry." He stated. "But she would follow anyway. If we snuck out the back way and ran, she would find a way to catch up. The only way we can _really_ avoid her is to let her come, then make her night horrible. If we sneak off, she'll make _our_ night horrible."

"She's already _going_ to make our night horrible!" Bakura complained. "She'll be here! If we at least run off, we have a chance of ditching her gross-ass."

"Yes, but that's not really possible. We all know that. She'll find us. Besides: if she comes with, we can do awful things to her. Like hurt her. Or abandon her. Or freak her out. Something like that." This idea sat a little easier with the group so, agreeing, the front door was opened again and they all ventured into the cool night air. Seto was the last to leave the store. Passing Atemu, he glared and muttered dangerously,

"If this backfires, you ancient spirit, your ass is _mine_."

"It's won't." Atemu reassured him.

Eighty-five minutes later...

"Thank ya!"

"Arigatou!"

"Gracias!"  
"Thanks!"

The gang of sixteen stepped away from their thirtieth house that night. All had a decent amount of candy in their bags as they walked away. Yuugi was blowing a massive bubble-gum bubble with his package of _Bubblicious_, and Mokuba was happily trying to see how many licks it _did_ take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop. The rest were not eating their candy yet. They were either saving everything for later, or sipping on some hot cider that had been provided by a nice older woman a few houses back.

Ryou and Bakura seemed to get more and more into their spout of affections with their act as the night wore on, and Mai and Isis were again near the back, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Jonouchi kept glancing longingly at Seto, imagining being wrapped in his flowing cape, but had to be stuck with his timid sister. Otogi and Honda were bickering once more, Noa and Marik were playing a competition game of how many Pumpkin Peeps they could stuff in their mouths at one time. Yuugi and Atemu were holding hands and talking, while Anzu was kept all the way in the back. She had gotten little more than Charlie Brown did on Hallow's Eve: her bag was carrying rocks.

As they made their way up to another house, Seto decided to have a moment of kidding fun with his archnemsis. Sliding up to Yuugi as Atemu took his turn to ring the doorbell, Seto said, "Hey, Mutou; why don't you give Atemu a little bit of a push?"

Yuugi looked mildly horrified at the suggestion. "Why?"

"Because," Seto smirked. "If you push him hard enough to land on the ground, we all wanna see if he lands like a cat. Ya know: gracefully."

"Uhm... okay." Yuugi agreed. After Seto put it that way, Yuugi was slightly intrigued to see if he would do it as well.

As they all rounded up the small porch stairs to get candy handouts, Atemu walked back to Yuugi. Before he reached his little aibou, Yuugi smiled and pushed him as hard as he could.

"Wha...?" Atemu landed, but not like a cat. In fact, he did not land like a normal person, either. When Yuugi pushed him, Atemu stepped backwards to catch his fall, but accidentally stumbled over a gravestone decoration in the lawn. Tumbling over that, the ancient pharaoh landed face-first into a barrel of garbage.

The entire crowd roared with laughter, while Yuugi stood there, frozen in shock. "Atemu!" Rushing over, he pulled his lover from the trash can. "Atemu, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" Yet when the older man was pulled from the waste, Yuugi screamed and covered his mouth. He looked as if he was about to faint.

"What?" Atemu asked, lost as to what made his hikari so horror-struck. Looking down, the Egyptian King saw what was wrong: ketchup littered the front of his neck. And, as he felt the wind blow onto his face, he could only assume the ketchup covered him from the neck, up.

Yuugi fell to the ground, crying. "I'm so sorry, aibou! I killed you! You're dead! Again! I'm so stupid! Baka, baka, baka!" The smaller twin then proceeded to bonk himself on the head. The rest of the crowd was laughing at the sight, for they knew instantly that Yuugi's fears were misplaced. But why let Yuugi in on it? It was much funnier to see him freak out.

"Yuugi, I'm fine." Atemu tried to reassure him, but Yuugi shook his head violently in protest.

"You're NOT fine! How _can_ you be? You're dead!"

"Yuugi..."

Yet Yuugi continued to sob, remaining inconsolable. Atemu looked up at his friends for help, but they offered nothing to his aid. Finally, Atemu sighed heavily. He planned to wipe off the ketchup and prove to his hikari that he was alright... but then he thought: why should he? After all, Yuugi looked so damned cute the way he was acting. Why should he tell him he was still alive, just with a little more tomato? He would take full advantage of this. So, standing up, Atemu said in his deepest and (what he hope to be) most mysterious voice: "Yuugi! You have killed me." Yuugi wailed. "But never fear: your pharaoh shall return to you." Sniveling, Yuugi's tear-stained eyes looked up.

"Re-really?" He hiccuped.

"Yes. But only if you do this for me,"

"Anything!"

"You must carry my candy bag, because I am now a ghost. A ghost can't carry things."

"Right!" Determined, Yuugi went up to his koi's bag and grabbed it.

"Second, you must get me as _much_ candy as you can from these mortal fools!"

"I will, pharaoh-ghost! I will!" Yuugi readily agreed.

Over the next hour or so, Yuugi gathered as much candy as he could for his dearly-departed soul mate. He told every person how his pharaoh had died and demanded candy for his safe return to life. No one believed him, of course, but thought it was a cute enough (and creative enough) story to indulge. The rest of the crew might have gotten jealous, if it had not been for their enjoyment in the matter. To add more sugar to the cup, Anzu had had to go back to her box early; all the rocks she received were talking a toll on her back.

Around 10:55, they all agreed it was time to go home. They all followed Yuugi back to the Kame Game Store and took their cars back to their own places.

A little before midnight, Yuugi came out of his bathroom, dressed in his pajamas and he crawled into bed. He did not look at his yami, who was busy cleaning the ketchup gunk from his face. Laying on his side, his back facing his pharaoh, Yuugi lay silent. Atemu thought he had drifted off to sleep, so it was a pleasant surprise when Yuugi spoke.

"Why did you do that, Atemu?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Pretend you were dead."

Atemu froze. Looking over, his eyes were opened wide, as he stared at Yuugi's back. "You... knew?" He finally choked out.

"Well, not at first," Yuugi admitted, turning over and smiling at his koi. "But eventually, the tomato smell made me realize." Atemu smiled, sitting on the same bed beside his aibou. "So why did you do it, koi?"

"To get lotsa candy." Atemu smiled.

"Really?" Yuugi sounded mildly disappointed. Atemu looked down at his smaller half, confusion in his eyes.

"What?"

Yuugi shrugged but turned his back on his pharaoh again. "Nothing." He muttered. Atemu, understanding, leaned over his aibou. Placing a sweet and gentle kiss on Yuugi's cheek, Atemu responded quietly,

"You were so damned cute, hikari. _That's_ why I couldn't resist doing it." As Yuugi's body curled ever so-slightly, Atemu found his heart skip a beat in happiness. He knew he had made his aibou blush. Chuckling, he kissed Yuugi again. "Goodnight, little one."

"Goodnight, pharaoh." Yuugi returned, kissing him briefly on the lips.

_Owari_.

Damn... Yami might not review this now. I made it fluffy :bonks her head: I couldn't help it, though! I swear! I am innocent! Atemu-Yuugi pairings just _have_ to be fluffy! So, for this, I am sorry, Yami. Even if you review and tell me it's a disappointment, I won't care. Just review. And that goes for the rest o' ya! REVIEW THIS! Gar!

Ja ne! Read more N-S Fanfics!


End file.
